Ash's New Boyfriend
by justdancingsam
Summary: Deleted just so I could update this Thank you SO MUCH for the positive review I got! NOTE: I am now allowing AshXSamuel in ANY of your guy's fanfics! I will be releasing one fanfic which has my likes and dislikes


**Before we start: I will NOT be crossing over ANY and ALL Sing characters, I will, instead, be in every fanfic I make.**

 **Orangebird124: Hi there, and welcome to FanFiction! This seems like a very nice, well-written "Sing" story! I remember when Ash broke up with Lance and broke down crying while singing "Call Me Maybe" at the Moon Theater, but it was for the best for her to move on. She'd be better off with either Buster or Johnny, but I'm gonna have to say Johnny since a lot of fans ship her with Johnny. But I think that your P.O.V. is nice and I think you're gonna nail at becoming Ash's new boyfriend! Good luck writing the next chapter! :) Oh, and one more thing, could you please come vote on my voting profile? It would really mean a lot to me. Thanks and toodles!**

Thank you SO much for this, you are awesome, and I hope to read your fanfics one day. I would be in awe if you got inspired to create yours out of mine! Again, thanks SO MUCH!

Anyhow, let's start:

After Ash kicked both Lance & Becky out, Ash, slid back on her door, and regretted the breakup. Big time!

Tears started to form up in her eyes, and Ash went to her room to calm herself. But things got worse once she got there. She wasn't calming down, whatsoever. As Ash was just, sobbing, desperately wanting to tell Lance she took it too far and to give him another chance.

But Ash realized, she might not need him anymore, and from this, she started to calm herself, for real this time.

It wasn't for 30 minutes when she stopped the tears. From this point, Ash decided to look at the fun times Ash & Lance had together.

Ash noticed _another_ photo book she's _NEVER_ seen. Ash decided to look into this book. In it, it showed pictures of her  & I, with Lance.

* * *

This made Ash feel _even more_ depressed than she already was. Without any warning, quills were flying everywhere whilst crying... _again!_ For what seemed like years, she broke out crying, and doing things to calm herself. Such as watching TV, listening to rock music, watching her "Set It All Free" performance she had recorded on TV, playing her guitar, and even, getting an early sleep. However, she was in bed, crying the entire night, and practically got zero sleep, making her tired, and red-eyed the next day.

When Buster noticed her look when coming into the New Moon Theater, Buster yelped, and asked Ash into his office.

Buster wanted to know why her eyes were red, and why she didn't look normal (Remember, she was tired coming in to the theater)

Ash was too afraid to say it, but she said it anyway. "Well, Mr. Moon, I just had a painful breakup last night, and I was just crying all night last night. I couldn't get any sleep ( **Yawn** ), and I just can't get over the fact he cheated on me."

Mr. Moon's only reaction was... "Well Ash, you, look like you need a day's rest." What this meant was that, she was sent home, only to calm down, and to fix her red-eye problem.

* * *

I ended up following her home, I called it a day at 10:30, which was normally lunchtime. "Mr. Moon, can I please have the rest of today off? I feel like I have reached my goals for today." After Mr. Moon nodded at this, I went to retrieve my stuff, and started for Ash. Ash only then was oblivious about this. She turned around, and yelped and just about hit me with her guitar case.

I became frightened by this. "Ash, I'm sorry!" I said

Ash was just, out of it.

"Ash, are you OK?" "I heard your eye's are red, not evil red or anything"

Ash's only reaction to that... "Yes"

Ash felt more tears coming, but wiped them away.

"Ash, I could hear some whimpering as if you were about to cry" I said back to her

From that point, "Ash, how about I give you a ride home"

Ash was flattered by this. But tears formed again, and felt like crying. She was too afraid to tell me Lance cheated on Ash.

Only soft sobs were coming through her, but they were quiet.

I still heard them, and decided to help her.

I drove her home, Ash wanted to fall asleep after getting into the car

I started to think of all the times I helped her out, from Ash's depression one day, her illness, etc...

Coming home, I thought the unthinkable.

 **Become Ash's new boyfriend!**

* * *

When Ash & I arrived at the apartment complex, things only got worse for Ash, and better for me

Ash just broke down into tears in her room, regretting the breakup, I followed her into her room

I was in one thing for certain: _I saw the whole thing_

Ash was _still_ in tears, despite the fact I was there, then I hushed her, in attempts to calm her down

"Shh (15x), it's fine. Just forget him. You don't need him anymore. He's just a... _I hope I get this right,_ a, I can't remember" I said, trying to calm her. Ash's sad face gone away. _He's right, Lance is Becky's problem now._ Ash thought. "Well, you're kind of right. Lance is no longer my problem" Ash said, nervously

"And you're right!" I said

Ash then was starting to think what I was thinking

"Ash, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked

"Actually, yes!" Ash said in delight

"Ash, would you... like to be my girlfriend?" I asked. _Well, prepare for the "I'll think about it"_ I nervously thought

"OH MY GOD! YES! YES! YES!" Ash said in absolute joy!

Ash did it, she got herself a new boyfriend!

The two went out for dinner that same night, and took a walk around the city. They knew they'd have a lot of fun someday.

And that's it! Thanks for reading this. If you enjoyed, I would much appreciate this. Stay tuned for my next fanfic!

Yours truly! ;)


End file.
